Book of the Dead
by Mrs.Goode
Summary: Hi I'm Raven. A lot of people are after my book of the dead. This is just a story about how I got the book to rose. Well you will find out who is rose and how I got past vampires, a lot of vampires. Well you will find thing out in this book. Well have fun. Please R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a girl named Raven. She loved to talk about death and see death. She had a book where she wrote in all deaths in her life.

Some people called her the book of dead keeper. She kept that book close to herself.

Her friend Alexander always asks her about the book she kept.

She always said, " When you die you will find what you seek. That will always be my answer. Till then NO!"

He always said, " Come on you can tell me anything. Please tell me why that book is so important and why you can't talk about that dumb book."

This time she got so mad. She said, "I can't tell you more then I'm already am. If I do, you will die and I don't want you to die yet."

He said, " Why can't you. Its just a book."

She said, " I'm just a girl with a book about death. Did you know you could die and come back a life? You should try it sometime, it is so much fun."

He said, " why not."

She said, " I told you no. Do I need to spell it out! GO AWAY!"

He said, " Oh come on."

They where sitting in Alexander's room. She had the book in her hand.

He said, " Well come on. Its just a book."

The book had 3 rules. Here they are.

1. No one else is allowed to read the book but the keeper.

2. If they do they must be sworn to secrecy to the keeper and to the book or the mighty warriors will hunt that person down and kill them.

The last rule is the worst rule of them all.

3. Thou shall not give the book to just anyone. Thee must be worthy and win a battle of wisdom, faith, honesty, love and devotion to the book and the keeper.

If no one can complete the battles thou is not worthy. If thou has the book and is not worthy thou shall die.

Let us get back to the story.

There was a letter on the desk in her room. It said this

Dear Raven,

I'm Lilly. I come to you for help. You and one of your friends must come to my palace and bring the book with you. I write you later.

Love,  
Lilly

She read the note again. Then she turns to her friend and said, " Do you want to go with me? We can tell our moms and dads that we're sleeping over at Joe's house."

He said, "ok!"

She said, "but you just agreed with me that easily. I must be dreaming."

"No you are not."

"Well then we will have to make a list of thing to bring on our journey."

Here is their list-

Food.

Water.

Clothing.

Shelter.

Med pack.

Backpacks.

Batteries.

Cell phones.

Flashlight.

She said, " Well there is our list. Now what about school? We have the parents done, what about school?"

He said, "Let me take care of that. Well you know me. i find something about it."

(When she got to school.)

The teacher said, "Ok class we need to get our books out and read to chapter 10. Now Raven please come to the front of the room now."

She got up and walk to the front of the room.  
The teacher said, " I have gotten word of a sikpping of school. I will not stand for this. You will be here or easl."  
Raven said, " I will. I promise."  
That night Raven and Alexander were on their way to the graveyard when Raven said, " I think we need a big plan to get past the teacher. I was thinking i can call in ill and sneak out of the house at night."  
He said, "No we need a good plan. That is why we need many."  
She said, "who's many?"  
He said, "A friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my 2 chapter of book of the dead. Please read and review. Anything is acceptable.**

That night, Raven got another letter telling her where to go for the first check-point. Once Raven got to the mansion, Alexander read the letter.

"You know this is all the way in...Paris, France."

"Yes thats why I want you to come with me. I was hopping that we could..you know...have a romantic road trip around the world. Just the two of us."

"I'll have to think about it, but it would be a great way to get to know you."

"So, you'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go with you around the world trying to save this woman you never met."

"YEAH! Do you know how much I love you right now."

Raven and Alexander both pack up what they needed. Like cloths, passport, tickets for the plane, car rental info., and lastly phones and electronics that they would like to take and to keep in touch with their families at home in the USA.

On the way to the airport, Raven started to feel sick in her stumic. She passed it off as nerves. Once, they got on the plane she felt it again.

"Alexander, I'm so nerves I feel sick."

"It's ok Rae. I'm right here" He said that while taking her hand in his.

Once, the plane took off she started to feel a little bit better. Little did she know it was not nerves.

On the plane, Raven puke up three times. Once they landed Raven and Alexander went to a doctor.

While there they met Dr. Zendia. She turned out to be a vampire. An old one at that.

"Ah! Alexander! I haven't seen you since you where born. How are you?"

"Good. My mother told me about you and that if we needed help med. wise to see you."

"yes, what do you need?"

"I think i'm pregnant." Raven said without thought.

"Oh, come on I take you in the back for a test."

"Can Alexander come?"

"Why, yes he can."


End file.
